The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a gas turbine containing an additional combustion or combustible gas compressor and a gearing drive. The gearing drive is connected, on the one hand, by means of a rigid coupling or clutch and an axial bearing with the gas turbine and, on the other hand, by means of a further rigid coupling with the combustion gas compressor. Additionally, the gearing drive drives a generator by means of a power take-off shaft, and the gears of the gearing drive possess helical teeth.
Such type of installations are known to the art. Between the gearing drive and the combustion gas compressor there is arranged a special coupling or clutch, for instance a dispaceable claw coupling, so that the residual-axial thrust of the combustion gas compressor can be compensated. Moreover, the combustion gas compressor possesses its own thrust bearing for taking-up thrust forces. The internal axial thrust is extensively compensated by a thrust compensation piston (see "Stahl u. Eisen", 80 (1960), Volume 22, Page 1544, FIG. 6).
Since during the operation of a gas turbine with a combustible or fuel gas, which has a lower calorific value than natural gas, it is necessary to use a quantity of fuel gas which amounts to 10 to 20 times that of the natural gas in order to achieve the same output, it is necessary when using a standard gas turbine without altering the turbine blading to correspondingly reduce the discharge of the air compressor. With this technique the axial thrust of the turbine is increased so that the loading of the axial bearing is impermissibly increased.